Fear of rejection
by Burgirhig
Summary: My thoughts on what Dr. House really feels about Cameron. please read and review. one shot.


**Whats up. So this is just a short fic about what I think, House really thinks about Cameron. Ok so I might have made it a bit to soppy but I just couldn't get it out of my head so I thought I would write it out for you guys to enjoy, or not, instead. Ok so, on with the story.**

**Fear of Rejection…**

House walked out of exam room one feeling particularly proud of himself. While he had been trying to tell some stupid woman that her child of 18 just had the flu and it would clear up in a few days, he had inadvertently solved another medical mystery. He was just heading to his office to bully the gang into giving the patient a particularly controversial procedure when he saw her.

She was saying good bye to a new mother, probably here for her baby's 6 week check up, and making a huge fuss of the baby who just stared at her with a serious expression on its face. She shrugged her shoulders, laughing softly, as she gave into the fact that the baby was simply to young to smile. She laid her hand on the woman's shoulders reassuringly, waving as the mother and her baby walked onto the elevator and to freedom.

He hid around the corner as she walked determinedly back to the waiting area, brown curls swaying animatedly behind her, watching her with a small smile on his face. He looked down at his pager, if he didn't buzz her now she would be caught up in another patient and the man on the 6th floor get one step closer to death and one step away from his only chance of survival. He sighed knowing what he had to do, pushing the buttons as he walked towards the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well what are you waiting for? Go and organize the surgeon."

He had just finished briefing them, Cameron and Chase had put up a pretty good fight but there was no way he was going to let that little brown noser, Chase, get his way. Anyway he knew he was right, even if no one wanted to risk the life of a man who was going to die either way. Cameron had once again gotten too close to the patient. When would she realize that she was only hurting herself, and it wasn't doing anything for the patients either.

As much as he hated to admit it, however, that was one of the things he loved about her. That and she was incredibly sexy.

He looked up as she headed towards his desk. "You know, you could be killing that man." It was a statement. A flat out statement. House couldn't resist.

"Yes, but he is going to die anyway, at lest this way he's got a chance and if he does cark it,he gets to go painlessly. With all the morphinethey're going to pump into him he wont feel a thing." She gave him a disgusted look. "No seriously, it could knock out an elephant. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a soap to watch. The two doctors are finally going to get it on." She shook her head, her expression becoming more disgusted. He walked past her trying to ignore the feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He knew, that in 24 hours, the man in question would be walking out of the hospital all better and Cameron would no longer be mad at him, but he couldn't help but feel bad about some of the things he said to her. Anyone else he wouldn't think twiceabout it, hell, he would relish in the reaction. But Cameron was different. Special.

He sighed leaving the office, heading towards the coma patient's room. It had a better TV then most of the staff rooms in the hospital and it was less crowded. He eased into the chair, using the roller tray to hold his unhealthy lunch of Twisties and diet Coke. He put Cameron out of his mind as he settled in beside Mr. Coma-patient, to watch his soap and momentarily forget the self-inflicted misery of his own life.

Yes. He wanted Cameron, he always had. But his own fear of life and all the people involved in it stopped him from making any moves to get her. She had seen this and made some moves of her own, but again, his ownterror of beingrejected had made him push her away, and he had been pushing her ever since.

She was the one thing he wanted more then anything in the whole world, and she was just out of his reach, because he was too stubborn, no, too scared, to get off the treadmill that was his life and walk two steps on solid ground to get it.

**The End**

**Hey guys what did you think? To soppy? Come on review I know you want to. Be brutal. BURGIRHIG**


End file.
